User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Thank you for the fixes to the Cazadora page. Vivaporius 16:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I know. But every little bit counts. Vivaporius 16:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) You might want to talk to UndeadHero, he's interested in writing Soviet stuff for the wiki. I think you could help each other out.--OvaltinePatrol 05:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Check out my talk page, I responded to your comment. CaptainCain (talk) 12:30, August 18, 2015 (UTC) You aren't leaving now, are you? MongoosePirate (talk) 05:22, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You said on OPs talk page that you were aborting the test page. That doesn't mean you will leave, will it? MongoosePirate (talk) 05:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry if it doesn't work out for you. MongoosePirate (talk) 05:41, August 23, 2015 (UTC) re: so... Re: So... Yea, if he's talking about "expanded" lore like that, specifically mentioning the Sino-Russian border skrimishes; he's probably referencing our stuff. Or maybe it's a general fanon explanation, IOTL Russian and Chinese still have squabbles over the border. It'd be kind of cool if he was specifically reading our pages though :D MerchantofDeath (talk) 19:12, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Slow Week Yeah, things are a Bit slow at the moment. I haven't seen MoD around, and Walrus said he wouldn't be around much this week either. Things slow down after school starts usually. MongoosePirate (talk) 00:38, September 18, 2015 (UTC) This is normal. Don't worry, once my irl work load lessens I'll be back. CaptainCain (talk) 02:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) A little help with a project Hey Yuri, if you've got the time, I'd like to ask if you could help me out with a long running project of mine that is in need of completion. I refer to the Royal Protectorate of Tampico, I know your busy with your current projects but any help you could give would be much appreciated, essentially I need to finish writing the history and filling in the various other sections of the page, then the Provisional Defense Force needs a re-write. These two pages date back to last summer,when me and a user named Florida Born 77 set out to write these pages to help outfit the regions of Tamaulipas. Florida has since left the wiki and I'm left with his old baggage. CaptainCain (talk) 19:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Some help with the actual writing of the page. If thats not an issue, you could work on the Protectorate page itself or the PDF page, whichever suits you, and I could take the other. CaptainCain (talk) 19:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Right. Well since your taking the PDF, I have a few things I'd like you to abide by. Keep within the parameters provided by the page's population count. The PDF in its current form is currently outdated, essentially they have the Fusiliers, a "regiment" of Guards Grenadiers, and another unit of cavalry that is known as the Royal Dragoons or Household Cavalry. There is a unit of Yeomanry, which is essentially locals that have been conscripted into the army, and their regiment is commanded from the squad level up, by white, anglo officers. The yank brigade is essentially outside of the PDF as a whole and simply is a unit of mercenaries. One of my old pages; The Damned, served as the Yank brigade for awhile, but as they are only 40 something men, they have all since died off. This section is entirely up for your own development. The history should fit with the history of the Protectorate, however after the Centennial Coup there is a brief period when a military junta controls the country, then followed by a republican revolt in 2270 which brings back republican government. Sorry if this kinda clamps down on your creativity, its just that both pages are intertwined. The rest of the page and anything you want to add is up to you. CaptainCain (talk) 19:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) New Contest Hey YuriKaslov, there is a new contest up. It is open to all users and is based on the Philosophy of the Wasteland. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:58, May 16, 2016 (UTC) RE:HISTORY OF TL Thanks for the input. Since i wasnt there, im glad for this info and will add it to the page. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:37, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Royal Protectorate of Tampico Hey Yuri, you still interested in helping me out with this project? I'm trying to gather together a group of writers to finish the Protectorate and PDF (I believe you and me were working on the PDF) and out fit the region as a whole with content. Let me know if you still want to, and we can work out the minor details later. CaptainCain (talk) 21:43, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Yuri. We didn't get a chance to talk in chat yesterday but everything you need to know is written above in the message I left you about help with the project previously. Let me know if you have any questions. CaptainCain (talk) 01:34, July 2, 2016 (UTC)